disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kaczor Donald (postać)
Kaczor Donald to postać z wielu filmów, seriali, gier i książek Disneya. Opis Wygląd Kaczor Donald to biały kaczor. Posiada ręce zamiast skrzydeł. Nosi niebieską lub czarną koszulkę, z dwoma guzikami oraz czarną albo czerwoną muszkę. Ma biały/niebieski beret. thumbthumbthumb|Donald w komiksach Osobowość Kaczor Donald jest prawdopodobnie najbarwniejszą postacią z wszystkich postaci animowanych. Głównymi cechami charakteru są pozytywne podejście do życia i krótki temperament. Donald jest nadpobudliwy i gwałtowny, łatwo wpada w gniew, nie lubi gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli. Często staje się to dla niego źródłem wielu kłopotów. Donald ma też duże problemy z zazdrością, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy został potraktowany niesprawiedliwie. Jest trochę przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojej osoby, nie znosi żadnej krytyki. Ważną cechą jego osobowości jest jednak również jego niezłomny charakter i upór w dążeniu do celu. Kiedy postanowi sobie że coś osiągnie, wytrwale do tego dąży, często posuwając się do ekstremalnych rozwiązań. Mimo to często jest uznawany (przynajmniej przez niektóre osoby) za lenia, faktem jest że zdarzają mu się dni w których nie chce mu się nic robić. Tak naprawdę jednak większość swoich obowiązków traktuje profesjonalnie, kiedy już w coś się angażuje, oddaje się temu całym sercem i nigdy nie pozostawia zadanie niedokończonego. Donald ma również duże skłonności do użalania się nad sobą i tromtadracji. Często wyolbrzymia bądź nawet zupełnie nagina rzeczywistość, by przedstawić siebie w o wiele lepszym świetle, co świadczy również o tym że jest bardzo zakompleksiony. Mimo że zarówno wiele osób z jego otoczenia jak i on sam uważają go za osobę pozbawioną jakichkolwiek umiejętności, w rzeczywistości Donald ma wiele talentów (jest dobrym pilotem, kucharzem, jest pomysłowy, ma bardzo rozwinięte logiczne i ścisłe myślenie, co ujawnia się mu między innymi gdy wciela się w Superkwęka), a powodem jego częstych kłopotów z pracą jest jego brak cierpliwości i wybuchowy temperament. Donaldowi zdarza się wyręczać innymi osobami przy wykonaniu ciężkich prac, ma także skłonność do złośliwych tekstów i robienia głupich żartów, co jest najprawdopodobniej przypadłością z dzieciństwa. W rzeczywistości jednak nigdy nie chce doprowadzić do niczego złego, a kiedy jego poczynania kończą się nieszczęśliwie, zawsze ma do siebie bardzo wielki żal i próbuje naprawić wyrządzone przez siebie zło. Choć na pozór nie znosi wielu osób, w głębi serca nikomu nie życzy źle. Największą miłością darzy jednak siostrzeńców: Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia. Mimo że nawet oni często się kłócą, tak naprawdę są idealną rodziną. Ewolucja Kaczor Donald zadebiutował w 1934 roku w kreskówce Mądra Kurka ''z cyklu Głupiutkie Symfonie. Stał się ulubieńcem publiczności i zaczął pojawiać się w kolejnych filmach animowanych, często razem z Mikim oraz Goofym. Powstały komiksy z jego udziałem tworzone przez Ala Taggifiero, później przez Carla Barksa, a następnie wielu innych rysowników. Pojawiło się dużo nowych członków rodziny Donalda, kilka tajnych organizacji do, których należał, a nawet super bohaterskie alter-ego - Superkwęk. Historia Aktorzy dubbingowi Donalda na świecie * USA: Clarence Nash (1934-1985); Tony Anselmo (1985-obecnie), * Polska: Mariusz Czajka (serial Kacze opowieści), Jarosław Boberek (1993-obecnie) * Japonia: Koichi Yamadera, Kei Tomiyama, Tokio Seki * Portugalia: Claudio Galvan, Marco Antonio Costa, Fernando Sousa * Francja: Sylvain Caruso * Korea Południowa: Hwan Jim Kim * Niemcy: Peter Krause (od 1987 roku) * Włochy: Giusi Raspani Dandolo (film ''Fun and Fancy Tree); Elio Pandolfi (lata 50-te - lata 60-te); Oreste Lionello (lata 60-te - lata 70-te); Claudio Sorrentino; Franco Latini (1983-1988); Vittorio Stagni (1988-1993); Luca Eliani (od 1988 roku) * Węgry: Usztics Mátyás (1987); Rátonyi Róbert (1989); Szombathy Gyula (1992-1998); Bolba Tamás (od 2000 roku) * Brazylia: Gaston Renné; Januzzi; Cleonir dos Santos; Garcia Júnior; Marco Antônio Costa (dubbing w Rio; późne lata 80-te); Paulo Vignolo; Marcio Gianullo; (dubbing w Sao Paulo; późne lata 80-te i wczesne lata 90-te); Cláudio Galvan (lata 90-te - obecnie) * Finlandia: Jukka Rasila Zobacz też ar:بطوط da:Anders And (karakter) de:Donald Duck en:Donald Duck es:Donald Duck fi:Aku Ankka fr:Donald Duck id:Donal Bebek it:Paperino nl:Donald Duck no:Donald Duck pt-br:Pato Donald ru:Дональд Дак sr-el:Paja Patak sv:Kalle Anka zh:唐老鸭 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z uniwersum Kaczora Donalda Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kacze opowieści (2017) Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kacze opowieści. Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kacza paczka Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kacze opowieści (1987)